


One hundred ways to say "I love you"

by vinterborn



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mention of Character Death, Soft Boys, Thorfinn is 18 Canute is 19, Thornute, how do I tag this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterborn/pseuds/vinterborn
Summary: This will be a series of short thornute fanfics! Named after a list I will be using as writing prompts.
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Left for us: part 1

The viking band had robbed and ravaged yet another village to upkeep their growing army. It’s a necessity, your highness someone tried to convince him as Canute looked down on the elevated ground. He tried not to think too much of it. Now there was nothing he could do except to pray for the souls of those poor villagers. At least they didn’t have to worry about surviving through the winter, harsh as it was this year. Early frost had taken crops and the war ridden country was struggling to make it to the spring. Royal or riffraff there was no escape from the freezing winds. This winter had taken something important from Canute too - or well, the English army to be exact. Even so the prince couldn’t bring himself to curse the Englismen, not even as a faceless mass. War, just like winter, didn’t care about one’s status or intentions. It was a blind monster, insatiable and cruel, taking away anyone it’s slender fingers could get a hold of.  
  
This crispy winter day faded into a night, darkness creeping closer and unpleasant thoughts scratching the corners of the cottage. Temperature outside was dropping and the guardsmen had to shimmy around the fire in order to keep warm. Frost spread across the windowglass drawing delicate patterns, lacing the view and bending the flames in flimsy shapes. He should’ve been back by now, Canute thought. What if something was wrong? What if Thorfinn hurt himself and was dying somewhere alone? What if he’d been ambushed by an enemy or - - No, no, no it couldn’t be. The young viking was easily the fastest man Canute had seen. Keep it together. He’d be here soon, back with a rabbit for dinner and then they’d eat together. It’s fine. He tugged the hair strands framing his frowning face. It’s gonna be okay, Canute assured himself.  
  
”Sorry I’m late,” Thorfinn called out, closing the door carefully behind him. He shut out both the freezing wind and Canute’s distressed thoughts as the prince snapped his eyes to the door. Blue eyes followed as the viking made a beeline across the room, careful not to step on any of the things scattered across the floor. Canute had hoarded all kinds of things to their cottage: books and kitchenware, dried goods and even some herbs.  
  
”They’d scared all the game deep into the woods,” Thorfinn chattered, snaking his arms around the blonde prince from behind, leaning flush to his back. He pressed his body on Canute from head to toe, seeking warmth from the other’s body. Snow was still sprinkled on Thorfinn’s clothes and without his cloak Canute felt the cool leather through his tunic. ”Had to go pretty far - but I found it,” the viking murmured, slipping cold fingers under the hem of Canute’s shirt. The prince yelped involuntarily, grabbing Thorfinn’s wrists to pry the cold fingertips away from his skin.  
  
”You’re freezing!” Canute protested, trying to shake the shorter boy away. The attempt provided unsuccessful as Thorfinn squeezed elbows to his sides and refused to back off. The prince protested audibly and tried to squirm his way to freedom. All attempts unavailing for he was firmly pinned between the viking and the kitchen counter. Thorfinn got a face full of ponytail, tiptoeing against Canute in order to reach and nuzzle against his exposed neck. The taller boy wasn’t having it, whining as he fought back the attempts Thorfinn made trying to get to his skin. The latter was losing this bout just because of his height and gave up after a while, settling his hands loosely around the taller boy’s waist.  
  
”You okay?” Thorfinn asked softly when Canute didn’t make attempts to turn around to him. He leaned to the side, auburn gaze searching for the blue eyes. The prince’s thoughts seemed to be elsewhere even now, his slender fingers squeezing the edge of the countertop. It wasn’t long after Ragnar’s passing and the older boy had been seeing nightmares every other night. ”I, y-yeah -” Canute tried, stuttering and cheeks flushing.  
  
”I don’t wish to discuss that matter now.” He declared way too formally. Thorfinn knitted his brows together. He was worried of Canute, but also a little relieved he didn’t have to try and comfort the prince. Thorfinn never knew what to say in this kind of situations, he had grown to solve matters by blade, not words.  
  
”I’ll prepare the rabbit,” he offered, squeezing one last time before getting to work.

  


Canute prepared the broth and vegetables for a simple stew. He’d been chopping cabbage and carrots way too carefully, killing time as Thorfinn gutted the rabbit unceremoniously. Their eyes met briefly and a weary smile ghosted on the prince’s soft features as he accepted the board. Thorfinn huffed, digging his daggers out to busy himself with something.  
  
Here and there his eyes averted to steal glances of the prince. Canute wasn’t a languid person, but he never really seemed interested in the things he was doing. Most of them were kingly duties and those must be boring anyway, Thorfinn thought to himself. Cooking was different. Even now in his darkest hour there was a shining spark and the blue eyes were filled with determination. When cooking Canute moved with the elegance of a swordsman - no, it was something more graceful. His long fingers wrapped around the knife, holding it delicate yet firm like it was an extension of the prince’s arm. His step across the room was airy and without looking the prince found the empty spaces like a dancer repeating a choreography. His long, silken hair glittered like the strands had been spun from pure gold.  
  
Thorfinn quickly snapped his eyes back down when Canute looked his direction. The first time they had been together like this - away from the prying eyes - Canute had been softly singing as he prepared their food. It was the first and only time, but now the viking found himself wishing for something to fill the air. The white noise of a crackling fireplace and knife on a cutting board made Thorfinn uneasy, restless. All was rather well but something seemed… absent.  
  
”I had this dream last night,” he spoke down to his daggers but loud enough that his words filled the silence. Canute’s knife stilled and Thorfinn could feel a curious pair of eyes locking onto him. Auburn eyes never left his dagger, a thoughtful gaze looking back from the blade’s reflection. ”You were in it.”  
  
”There’s a place called Vinland,” Thorfinn spoke, sighing deeply before he leaned back and closed his eyes. ”I see this recurring dream where I travel there by boat. It’s always stormy and the ocean is raging, waves threatening to swallow the ship whole as they sweep across the deck. The rain endless and clouds heavy like the sky’s about to descend and merge into the ocean. Every time I’m afraid I won’t make it through the storm, but I always do.  
  
This time you were there with me and we made it through together. The sky cleared and sun rose high up the sky as we stood there watching. New morning stilled the waters and sunrays made the shore shine golden. Vinland’s a fertile land, you see, flush and green all the way to the banks. There’s lots of animals, rabbits and deer near the woods and birds of all kind - it’s beautiful.  
  
But most importantly I get to meet my family, mom and Ylva… and dad. Dad’s still alive and he walks down to the shore to meet me - he hugs me so tight it’s like… Like I was really there with him.” Thorfinn drifted off, blade slipping from his lap. Sudden emptiness filled his chest as he sat there, looking lost and feeling even more so. ”I miss him,” Thorfinn blurted out, voice faltering. He didn’t know why he’d told any of it, but feeling Canute’s arms wrap around his shoulders was enough. Enough to protect him from the overcoming feelings - like a ships hull securing the vikings from a bottomless sea. Thorfinn willed his tears away, face scrunching in agony as he turned to rest his forehead against Canute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to cut this in two but wanted to publish something for a friend's birthday, so here we go - the first two phrases! A huge thanks to everyone who encouraged me to keep writing this and thank You for reading. I'll update the second part shortly.


	2. Left for us: part 2

”I now know how you feel,” Canute’s voice was hollow and distant as he spoke slowly. ”How it is to lose a father.”  
  
”Though it must be very different living your whole childhood without one,” He added, soft fingers smoothing the back of Thorfinn’s neck. Tenderness of the gesture was a harsh contrast to the hollow emptiness in his voice. Thorfinn swallowed. He was supposed to be the one comforting Canute, not the other way around. It’s gonna be okay, he wanted to assure the other boy. Canute was gonna be okay, he was neither alone nor surrounded by enemies only. He had supporters, people who wanted to see him succeed and a friend. Thorfinn huffed a breath, holding the other boy tight to his chest.  
  
”Look.. I’m sorry for your loss,” The viking managed to grunt, voice thick and heavy, muffled by the other boy’s shoulder.  
  
”I know,” Canute whispered back. They sat there for a while, holding each other.  
  
The world was going on around them, time passing and it didn’t wait, gave no time to mourn those lost. Tomorrow it could all be over and torn apart, their lives over and bodies broken if fate decided to set an invisible tripwire. Future was fickle and fragile, unpredictable and uncertain. Winter could turn to summer, comforting coldness step aside and give space to the burning spring. Important things were prone to melt, sensitive to heat. Snow was easily gone, sliding down the mountainside as thousand little rivers. Like tears down pale cheeks, furrowing unseen ravines to the skin.  
  
Canute’s fingers painted comforting circles on the other boy’s neck for a while, before suddenly raising goosebumps as he raked his nails up Thorfinns hair. The viking sucked in a breath, tensing in the embrace. Fingers in his hair stilled and Thorfinn slipped away from Canute’s reach, averting his golden eyes.  
  
”Come now. I made your favourite,” Canute said, a soft smile curling his lips. It was indeed the very same rabbit stew they’d enjoyed together not so long ago. The boys ate their meal in friendly silence. Some situations needed no words.

\---  


Thorfinn rolled to his side, throwing an arm to shade his eyes. The cottage was only dimly lit, reddish hue from the smouldering hearth drawing shadows from the furniture. Dark corners crept in and the rising wind rattled the window shutters, scratching the glass. Cold hissed beyond the walls, spreading it’s thin, deadly coils around the camp. It was warm inside and a single, brave flame danced diligently to keep enough light in the room for Canute to read.  
  
Thorfinn grunted and shuffled around, trying to find a comfortable position. This time a misplaced bedspread was not to blame for his discomfort but the tense prince by his side. Canute sighed heavily as he turned a page. The bed was wide enough and both boys had more than enough room, it wasn’t their first time sharing a blanket and that was not to blame. Other matters, distant worries weighed the prince’s shoulders. Canute’s blonde eyebrows were knit tight together and the prince was tugging his hair absentmindedly as he read. Thorfinn bore his eyes to Canute’s side, pouting all the while.  
  
Glaring daggers didn’t get him a reaction so the persistent (and now also annoyed) warrior kicked his foot out to Canute’s hip.  
  
”Ow - Thorfinn!” Canute exclaimed, surprised more than hurt. ”What was that for?” He glared back, blue eyes icy. He slapped Thorfinn’s foot away, returning to his book. The prince pointedly turned his back to the other boy, clearly wanting to be left alone.  
  
His slender form across the bed seemed cold as Canute had withdrawn to his thoughts. Thorfinn wasn’t having it, he kicked again, planting his feet firmly on the prince’s lower back.  
  
”Stop that,” Canute groaned.  
  
”Stop sulking, you’re ruining the mood,” Thorfinn declared, giving him a little push as a warning.  
  
”Says Mr Sunshine himself!”  
  
”Pouting, talking back - I’m rubbing off on you,” Thorfinn clicked his tongue, mischievous grin tugging at his lips.  
  
”Oh stop it,” Canute turned around, trying to grab his ankles. Long fingers fumbled for a grip, but the viking boy was slippery to avoid getting caught. Amber eyes narrowed and the grin spread wider, giving him altogether a catlike expression. Thorfinn chuckled, sitting up and crossing his legs.  
  
”There’s no one to stop me from tainting you,” The viking boy spoke softly, leaning chin to his palm. Canute rubbed his eyes, pushing his disheveled bangs away and smoothing down the strands framing his face.  
  
”I’m pretty sure Askeladd won’t let you do that,” The prince remarked, a slight smile curving his soft lips. Thorfinn leaned forward, a dangerous gleam to his eyes.  
  
”Oh but he ain’t here to stop me now, _princess_ ,” The last word made Canute’s face drop and eyes widen, fearing for the worst: a brawl he was sure to lose. He wasn’t about to take any risks and at the first twitch of Thorfinn’s free hand the prince rolled away. He dropped to the floor with a muffled thud.  
  
”Ha, more bed for me,” Thorfinn declared. He sprawled onto the bed, stretching out and taking up as much space as possible. It wasn’t really a victory, since Canute’s long fingers snaked up to fish the book back to him.  
  
A while passed and Thorfinn fell into a sleeplike state, yet opening his eyes as a silent voice called out to him. The viking boy was still battling sleep away when he heard Canute’s words. ”What would your dad.. have thought of me?”  
  
”I know he was a mighty warrior..” The prince started carefully, clearly hesitant to bring up the topic. He moved slowly, crawling up to sit against the bed. Thorfinn turned to look at him and - to Canute’s shock - snorted a laugh.  
  
”I’d never met you if he was still here,” He said. It was true, a common Icelander had no business to mingle with the crown prince. Bodyguard befriending his prince was maybe not the most uncommon thing but Thorfinn was a very uncommon bodyguard. Their relationship had formed by fate, a little luck and the young men being the only ones of their age. Being around each other had grown into friendship and albeit admitting it Thorfinn was quite fond of the blue-eyed royal. A soft smile tugged at his lips. ”But I’m kinda happy I did… meet you.”  
  
”Why?” Canute asked voice clear, seemingly innocent. He was slumping against the edge of the bed, one hand coming up to tug a strand of golden hair.  
  
”Why what?” Thorfinn was confused.  
  
”Why are you glad we met?”  
  
”What?” Thorfinn stared at Canute, openly confused and sat up on the bed. It was his turn to frown and groan, annoyed by the mindless question. The answer was simple, so why even ask. Thorfinn spread his arms to gesture. ”You’re my friend, dumbass.”  
  
”Oh,” The prince raised a brow, sitting up on the edge of the bed. ”Are you this friendly with everyone, Thorfinn?” Canute asked, sly smile tugging at his lips even when he leaned in to press them on Thorfinn’s. His lips were a bit dry and hard but not frowning. The prince’s movement was a little nervous and careful, almost shy - Thorfinn could still easily draw back. The viking sat there frozen in place for an agonising moment before melting in to the kiss.  
  
Canute sighed, his hands came up, fingertips brushing the sides of Thorfinn’s neck and finding their way to knot in his messy hair. The prince didn’t know what to do but it didn’t matter, because Thorfinn was kissing back, enthusiasm making up for the lack of experience. He tilted his head slightly for a better angle. Thorfinn tasted of forest and comfort, the spices of the stew and something familiar in this strange world.  
  
His heart fluttered as strong, steady hands found their way on Canute’s hips. Thorfinn drew him close, bringing their bodies together in an awkward angle to deepen the kiss. It was soft and sweet, a little nervous as both tried to focus on this new feeling of the other’s mouth. Canute slid his hands down Thorfinn’s chest, digging fingertips to feel him through the thick fabric. Trembling hands exploring the body he’d longed to touch for so long. Fingers dug to his hips and Thorfinn’s breath hitched when Canute laid palms flat on his pecs. He sighed, sliding his hands to eagerly cup Canute’s ass and lift him closer as their kissing grew fierce and hands impatient.  
  
Canute licked his lips as they parted to breathe, blue eyes shining to meet Thorfinn’s golden gaze. His deep amber eyes seemed to glow in the dark like a cat’s and Canute couldn’t help but smile.  
  
”What now?” Thorfinn asked softly, taking Canute’s slender hands to his own. It was neither simple nor easy, they were both men in war with their own problems to bear. Coming from different places, going God knows where. As wrong as this were in the eyes of heaven Canute couldn’t care, he’d keep Thorfinn by his side as long as he could.  
  
”We’ll figure it out,” Canute spoke, squeezing the other’s hands reassuringly. ”Together.” He was sure of this and laced their fingers together as they kissed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 2 - thank you for being patient with me!


End file.
